


[艾吉]The sound of silence/寂静之声（现代paro）

by Heather_Handsome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Handsome/pseuds/Heather_Handsome
Summary: 父亲葬礼上相见的兄弟，握手的那一刻获得了来自另一个世界的记忆。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	[艾吉]The sound of silence/寂静之声（现代paro）

**Author's Note:**

> *现代同居，养胃系doi，138出来之前的产物，含有对最终话的模糊捏造

吉克在雨声中醒来。早春清晨的雨声势浩大又极其寂静，尚未亮起的天空显现出浓郁的青色，半透过窗帘将室内渲染出依旧昏昏欲睡的氛围。他翻了个身，后腰传来熟悉的酸痛，但贴上弟弟温热的皮肤后有所舒缓。今天是周末，不用上班，昨晚做得实在有些过分，吉克这样想着，重新陷入沉睡。

再次醒来是因为咖啡的香气，已经起床的艾伦握着杯子半坐在床头柜上，似乎陷入了一种放空的状态。吉克仰躺过来，感觉身体有些酸软，于是安稳地陷在床垫中，放弃了自己撑起身的打算。

“早上好。”艾伦说着放下杯子，绕到床的另一侧，打开窗。雨已经停了，天敞亮着，湿润清冷的空气缓缓包裹吉克裸露的肢体。

“还挺冷……”出口的声音有些嘶哑，吉克终于半坐起来，就着艾伦的咖啡喝了一口，不出意外被烫到了舌头，他清清嗓子，低声向窗边静立的弟弟抱怨：“我都快29了…经不起年轻人这么…嘶、”他本来想用玩笑作为开场，身体内部的钝痛及时打断了蹩脚的发言。

但他的弟弟听懂了。“我也要19了，你觉得我们注定要在这个年龄死去吗？”

吉克死的时候没见到艾伦，他至今无从得知故事的后续，只知道自己和艾伦在父亲的葬礼上握手时两人都获得了仿佛是另一个世界的记忆，初见的兄弟抱着头蹲坐在格里沙棺边，飞快地接受完大量离奇的信息后，原本神情悲伤，目光柔和的孩子抬起头，流露出一丝死寂的神色。吉克苦笑一声，掏出烟，但没有点燃，只咬着滤嘴上下晃动。

“艾伦，我们现在能和平地见面真是太好了。”没有鲜血，没有巨人，没有你死我活，而是在一个普通的，因病去世的父亲的葬礼上完成了耶格尔兄弟的初次会面。

艾伦轻轻点头，14岁的他稚气未脱，幼犬般圆圆的眼睛里闪烁着吉克感同身受的复杂情绪。他站起身，对吉克说到：“走吧，葬礼还要继续，这次我们有机会与爸爸好好告别。”而不是吃了父亲，醒来后只捡起一副破碎的眼镜。

吉克想着他最后与格里沙和库沙瓦在路中的对视，心中五味杂陈，他倒是死前已经解开心结，可以尽情拥抱新生了。不知道艾伦在那之后是否达成了某个心愿，才能像现在这样如此平静地与他走在一起。

那也是一个飘着小雨的阴天，白色的绣球花在路边轻轻摇摆，两人淋着雨在格里沙的墓碑前沉默良久，直到吉克开始小声说话。

“爷爷奶奶年纪都大了，而我已经开始工作，所以你的监护人就由我担任。不介意我们一起生活吧，艾伦？”

他谨慎地问到，生怕弟弟会说出什么和当年一样的无情言语。

艾伦抬头看他。此时的吉克尚且年轻，还未蓄起胡须，简单的无框镜不似曾经那副遮掩住柔和的眼尾，尤其是他低垂着脖子，露出讨好的表情，迫切地等待弟弟的首肯，看起来像是刚对心上人告白的穷小子。

“别那么紧张，哥哥。”眼前的人被这刺激过大的安抚惊得发愣，“你还什么也没有做，不是吗？”

艾伦转过身面对僵硬的吉克，用少年的面容认真说到：“我做了这么多，是为了这一刻我们能不背负着任何罪孽，就这样普通地出生，普通地相遇。”

吉克半跪下来，抓起艾伦的双手，贴在自己脸上，颤抖着，镜片因泪水的余温泛起一片白雾。

“我们的父母之所以与曾经去世的年龄一致，大概是他们没有这段记忆吧。”吉克的思绪被艾伦接下来的陈述拉回，他摸了摸胡子，反问道：“那你的朋友们呢，你到现在为止都没有去找过他们吧？那个被贾碧射杀的小姑娘怎么办？”

吉克一直对此抱有疑问，他自己之前一心想着实现安乐死计划，倒没什么牵挂，但艾伦不，他还有很多重要的人。只是吉克几年来始终在小心翼翼地培养兄弟之间的亲密关系，不敢多言，只有勾引弟弟上床是个意外。

艾伦看向窗外，少见地有些落寞的神情，此时街角已经开始变得热闹起来，人们抱着面包，牵着孩子，脸上映照出晴朗的笑意。他们现在居住的公寓是卖掉了艾伦家的老房子后购置的，余下的钱都归属于弟弟的财产，这里离他们两的学校和公司都不是很远，第三层楼的窗户边足矣看清街上的面孔。

“这是必要的步骤，不带任何多余的记忆普通地出生和死去，在下一次出生时就会获得真正的自由。”

“那我们为什么要记起呢？”

“因为我们依然是兄弟啊。”艾伦虚掩起窗户，周遭的凉意已把吉克重新逼进了被窝。

“我们的第一次身体接触，无论何时都是开启某样东西的钥匙。”他掀开被吉克压住的被角，也躺回了床上，冰冷的指尖带着雨水的气息拂过吉克的脸，轻轻捏住他的后颈。

吉克连打了几个冷颤，张开双臂把弟弟温凉的身体裹进怀里。即使没有了始祖巨人和王血，他们两在发生肢体接触时仍会产生类似细微电流穿过身体的感觉。第一次做出越界行为是去年夏日的午后，都喝了个半醉，躺在沙发上看电视，无意间大腿和膝盖贴在了一起，吉克错把下体传来的战栗当作是欲望，持续而轻微的麻痹在酒精的加持下转换为快感，忍不住摘掉眼镜，把大半身体都贴在弟弟身边。艾伦也没有推拒，半抱着靠过来的哥哥，任由他柔软的胡子在脖子上磨蹭，最后整个人都跪坐在艾伦腿上。

在眩晕中，他模糊地感觉到弟弟的手撩起了t恤下摆，从他的尾椎向上抚摸，像是对待发情的狗。吉克哆嗦着，抬起头试探着触碰艾伦的嘴唇。艾伦的手继续往上，按住哥哥毛茸茸的后脑勺，缓缓加深了这个吻。分开时两人的呼吸都有些急促，来不及咽下的唾液挂在吉克胡子上，洇出深色的湿痕。

从艾伦生疏的动作来看，他之前从未和任何人有过十分亲密的接触，夺走弟弟初吻一事让吉克混沌的意识中充满了背德的兴奋感，升高的面部温度刺激到了泪腺，让他的眼睛变得湿润而可怜。

艾伦抬起吉克的下巴，牙齿抵着他的喉结，含糊问到：“你是在求欢吗？我的哥哥。”

吉克发出微弱的呜咽声，抓着弟弟的衣襟，胯部向前挺动，顶着艾伦，用身体做出回答。

两人在酒精的作用下都没怎么硬起，或者说艾伦本来就没什么欲望，而吉克对绝育的执念使得他的性欲一直相当低靡。明明在外面都给人以风流成性的印象，结果在答应憧憬他的女性一夜情后，因为勃起困难体验十分糟糕，吉克经过几次失败的约炮平静地接受了阳痿的事实，虽然不经意间听见同事私下议论让他没来由地感到有点委屈。

艾伦就更冷淡了，吉克甚至没见过他对任何人产生多余感情的样子，不禁可惜自己没见过小时候的艾伦，据说十分闹腾，与以前听莱纳描述的那个爱憎分明的孩子相差不大。

借助着酒精，脱去衣物，仿佛两个皮肤饥渴症患者一般在沙发上交缠，吉克几乎要在这紧密的贴合中窒息，艾伦也轻轻吸气，半合双目，萌生出少许情欲。他们从沙发滚到地毯上，吉克背部着地，身上趴着的艾伦像捕食的猎豹，用力按住他的肩膀，主动凑过去给了他一个凶狠的吻，吉克顺从地张开嘴，如同献祭的牲礼。

当晚酒醒之后，吉克在泡澡时回忆着与弟弟抚摸接吻时电流穿过的感觉，尝试撸了几下，确实比以前对着女下属要坚挺一些，但还是没办法达到高潮。

难不成以前搞错了取向，吉克摸着吸了水的胡子思索片刻，想起以前无意间看过的网页，将手伸向更下方的穴口，伸入半截中指寻找前列腺的具体位置。转了一圈似乎也没什么特别的感受，放松了一些的肠壁继续接纳了食指，吉克张开指根让温水流入，接着插入更深，曲起手指按了几处，终于摸到了一个点，再次体会到电流纵穿全身的战栗感。吉克双腿发软，阴茎却在持续的刺激中硬了起来，用另一只手握住撸动，前后夹击的快感使得他不住喘息，闭上眼想象着弟弟不久前留在身上的触感，终于产生了射精的冲动。吉克仰起头，用力抵着冰凉的浴缸边缘，挺着腰高潮了。

水逐渐冷下来，吉克身体的高温却并未得到缓解，他踉跄着站起来，放了水，用浴巾匆匆擦干身体，裹上浴袍回到卧室里，直到靠在窗边抽了支烟才停止颤抖。

吉克理所应当地失眠了，第二天浑浑噩噩地上完班，找了家比较偏僻的成人用品自助小店，买了管润滑剂和几个玩具。

于是那天洗完澡准备睡觉的艾伦一脸不耐烦地打开卧室的门，却看见吉克一手维持着敲门的动作，一手拿着润滑剂、避孕套和按摩棒，敞开的浴袍下是半勃的阴茎，一根粉色的线从腿根垂下，连着分档的开关。

“艾伦，哥哥需要你碰我…呜…”吉克的乞求还未完成，艾伦就把手按在了他的胸口。心脏剧烈跳动，连着电流一同传递到艾伦手中。

吉克本就泛着红晕的眼眶顿时蓄满了泪，他把身体大部分重量都前倾在艾伦手中，柔软的胸肌被压出指痕，艾伦收紧指尖，像是握住了哥哥的心脏。

血流涌向下体，吉克差点跪倒在地，他已经完全勃起了，低着头，眼泪砸在艾伦的脚背。

艾伦叹了口气，让吉克靠在肩头，双手穿过肋下抱住了哥哥发烫的身体，拖麻袋似的扔到了自己床上，吉克手里的润滑剂快被他捏到变形，另一只手也紧紧拽着艾伦的衣摆。他俯身拍了拍吉克的脸：“可以松手了，哥哥。”

说完又给了吉克一个吻。似乎对于他们来说，在尚未体验过更为紧密的结合之前，接吻这种属于身体内部器官的接触已经能带来足够的快意。吉克把东西扔到一边，缠着弟弟的嘴唇和舌头用力吮吸，抬手拉下他的裤腰，将两人的性器一同包在手里摩擦。

艾伦硬得很快，年轻人的身体里充斥着横冲直撞的本能，即使他缺乏相应的情爱之欲，也在外力的刺激下做出了相应的生理反应。他拿过润滑剂，向下退到吉克腿间，他的哥哥相当识时务地抬起大腿，露出含着跳蛋，已经充分玩弄过的后穴，股间流出的润滑剂在灯下发亮。艾伦试探着伸进两根手指，在湿淋淋的肠壁里搅动，将快要滑出的跳蛋推得更深了一些，刚好抵在了前列腺上。吉克爽得差点抽筋，艾伦夹住他乱晃的小腿，抬头看见哥哥被弄到眼睛直翻的淫乱神情，愣了愣，突然问到：“按摩棒，你带来做什么的？”

吉克用腿蹭着他的背，眼角有泪痕，跳蛋还在疯狂震动，只能哽咽着回答：“我…哥哥怕你不愿意……”

艾伦了然点头，吉克看着弟弟冷淡的反应差点又哭出来，结果艾伦突然抽出手指，将吉克的腿架在肩膀上，直接把硬挺的性器插入了一半。肠壁绞紧，跳蛋同时刺激着两人，艾伦也轻声喘气，等适应了几近过载的快感后小幅度地抽插起来。

吉克不喜欢忍耐，他烫了会叫，疼了会哭，在床上被操爽了就大声呻吟。艾伦的动作逐渐迅猛，阴茎已经完全没入体内，有力的腰胯高速而稳定地撞击吉克的臀肉，发出令他脸红的拍击声。

艾伦试了几次就记住了哥哥前列腺的位置，带有上翘弧度的阴茎每次都用力碾压过去，吉克哭叫着扭动身体，但下半身被牢牢固定，像交配中被结卡住的母狗一般动弹不得，只能被动地承受艾伦缺乏技巧的冲撞。初尝肉欲的青年尽力抑制住射精的冲动，等哥哥含泪高潮后又快速抽插几下，将精液射在了肠道深处。

被快感淹没的余韵使得两人倒在床上不住喘息，体内仍在嗡嗡震动的跳蛋让吉克不舒服地动了动屁股，阴茎滑出时带了不少混杂着润滑剂的白色浊液，大腿的湿意提醒了一个失误。

“艾伦…你没戴套？”他之前被玩得理智全无，完全没注意到弟弟略过了撕避孕套的步骤。

艾伦脸上带着高潮后的慵懒，伸手揉捏哥哥充满弹性的胸肌，有一搭没一搭地回到：“怕什么，又不会怀孕。”

关于怀孕的想象吓得吉克彻底从恍惚中清醒过来，他缩起腿，膝盖无意压到艾伦下腹，感受着弟弟的性器一点点硬起，声音颤抖：“还、还要再来吗？”

艾伦的眼神仿佛在看故作纯洁的妓女，“主动勾引弟弟的人没有发言权。”他强硬地翻过吉克的身体，捞起哥哥的腰让他跪趴在床上，拽出深埋的跳蛋，扶着自己尺寸可观的东西一插到底。

吉克徒劳地向前伸手，胡乱抠着床板，他实在不敢做出反抗的举动，比起被弟弟操死在床上，还是兄弟关系破裂更让他害怕。

而且被操死会很爽，吉克这样说服自己。

当晚艾伦充分展示了心理上性冷淡不等于实际阳痿，吉克被翻来覆去折腾到凌晨，感觉自己接近三十年的存货都被榨干。结束后艾伦十分嫌弃地看了眼湿淋淋的床单，把同样凌乱的哥哥架去浴室简单粗暴地清理了一下，最后吉克和弟弟躺在他自己的双人床上时已经接近昏迷。艾伦明天没课，但他还得解决上班问题。

吉克挣扎着拿过床头柜上的手机，气若游丝地给关系好的同事发了段语音拜托帮忙临时请病假，第二天中午醒来后看见同事担忧地问他是不是急性肾衰竭。

他在家躺了两天才感觉活了过来，期间难得指使弟弟出去买药，艾伦也没什么怨言，耐心地给他上药，叫外卖让他喝粥，像是在认真地把由哥哥开启的烂摊子收尾。

他们开始频繁地做爱，艾伦买了一盒螺纹颗粒安全套，用完后吉克觉得自己的眼泪也跟着流干了，下一次直接跪着求弟弟不要戴套，却被勃起的阴茎塞住了嘴。

陷入回忆的吉克闭着眼差点又睡过去，习惯了身体接触后，艾伦的抚摸就像是给猫顺毛，舒服到他弓起背发出无意识的小声呼噜。

“接着睡吧。”突然雨又下了，街头响起人们惊慌奔跑和呼喊的声音。艾伦环抱着哥哥，准备结束话题。

“那我们下次出生时…还会是兄弟吗？”吉克呢喃着，嘴唇贴在艾伦的面颊。

“不会。我们将成为陌生人，永不相见。”艾伦低声回答。

“那也不错，说不定我们可以结婚。”吉克昏昏沉沉，随口说道。

艾伦似乎笑了一下，“我希望你们从此往后，”吉克几乎睡着了，但还是强撑着半睁起眼，看见弟弟用初见时一样认真而柔和的神情说：

“能自由地度过没有我出现的一生。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sound of Silence 歌词
> 
> Hello darkness, my old friend  
> 你好 黑暗 我的老朋友  
> I've come to talk with you again  
> 我又来和你交谈  
> Because a vision softly creeping  
> 因为有一种幻觉正向悄悄地向我袭来  
> Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
> 在我熟睡的时候留下了它的种子  
> And the vision that was planted in my brain  
> 这种幻觉在我的脑海里生根发芽  
> Still remains  
> 缠绕着我  
> Within the sound of silence  
> 伴随着寂静的声音  
> In restless dreams I walked alone  
> 在不安的梦幻中我独自行走  
> Narrow streets of cobblestone  
> 狭窄的鹅卵石街道  
> 'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
> 在路灯的光环照耀下  
> I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
> 我竖起衣领 抵御严寒和潮湿  
> When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
> 一道耀眼的霓虹灯光刺入我的眼睛  
> That split the night  
> 它划破夜空  
> And touched the sound of silence  
> 触摸着寂静的声音  
> And in the naked light I saw  
> 在炫目的灯光下  
> Ten thousand people, maybe more  
> 我看见成千上万的人  
> People talking without speaking  
> 人们说而不言  
> People hearing without listening  
> 听而不闻  
> People writing songs that voices never share  
> 人们创造歌曲却唱不出声来  
> And no one dare disturb the sound of silence  
> 没有人敢打扰这寂静的声音  
> "Fools" said I, "You do not know  
> 我说：“傻瓜，难道你不知道  
> Silence like a cancer grows”  
> 寂静如同顽疾滋长”  
> Hear my words that I might teach you  
> 听我对你说的有益的话  
> Take my arms that I might reach to you  
> 拉住我伸给你的手  
> But my words like silent as raindrops fell  
> 但是我的话犹如雨滴飘落  
> And echoed in the wells of silence  
> 在寂静的水井中回响  
> And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made.  
> 人们向自己创造的霓虹之神 鞠躬 祈祷  
> And the sign flashed out its warning  
> 神光中闪射出告诫的语句  
> And the words that it was forming  
> 在字里行间指明  
> And the sign said:  
> 它告诉人们  
> "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
> 预言者的话都已写在地铁的墙上  
> and tenement halls  
> 和房屋的大厅里  
> And whispered in the sound of silence."  
> 在寂静的声音里低语


End file.
